Forbidden
by jmfantasy
Summary: Everyone finds thier soulmate eventually but when feuds start within a family can love be enough?
1. Sneak Peek

_**Forbidden- Sneak Peek**_

I looked at him and he glared back, the stupid human. Even when faced with death they are stubborn. I felt my eyes narrow and my teeth lengthen. I knew that he would no longer see the beautiful girl I usually was but instead, a monster so, I waited for the screaming, but it never came. Instead he just grinned at me, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. Now, I was really confused, until I saw the ring. I dropped to my knees and started apologizing, looking like a fool. When I stood up again he was still grinning.

"My apologies, my lord, Lucas, lord of all vampires" I whispered, repeating myself again.

"I accept your apology, besides it was merely a mistake..."he paused looking questioningly at me.

"Rowen," I filled in, grinning now in spite of myself, while flipping my warm brown hair. He took a step closer and replied,

"Well Rowen, please call me Luke, not my lord or anything else like that or I shall be forced to call you Ms. Redfern."

"Okay, Luke" I sighed. I knew most people disliked us Redferns not to mention the fact that Ash would probably kill me if he found out about my little `encounter` so I was about to turn to leave when his watch beeped and he sighed.

"I have to go" he muttered looking somewhat sad and... disappointed?

"Big meetings?" I inquired, glad that I wouldn't have to be the one to leave first. He nodded but as he turned to go his hand brushed mine and the world disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1 The News

_**Chapter 1- The News**_

It was a normal day at Aunt Opal's house, that is until the mail came.

"Rowen, Rowen! There's a letter from Ash" Jade exclaimed, with Mark her soulmate trailing close behind her into the living room.

"Really" Kestrel asked coming in the back door after feeding the goats. We decided to keep them to remind us of Aunt Opal (and for feeding purposes) who had been staked last year by a rogue vampire in the area

"Well open it up and read it to us then" I sighed.

"Dear girls" Jade read "It is sad for me to inform you that our great-great-whatever grandfather has passed away. Hunter Redfern is no more."

"That's good, isn't it?" Mark asked. Kestrel shrugged and looked at me

I bit my lip, thinking. "That depends on what it means for us... and who rules us now..."I trailed off.

"Shhh, there's more" Jade scolded, "a-hem. Due to his passing there will be a council meeting to decide who should lead the vampires now. The meeting will take place next Friday and I would very much like for you three to be in the city for support and because you never know one of you might be chosen to rule. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you brought Mary-Lynnette with. If it helps convince her let her know that I have slayed a few dragons but not as many as I would have liked to. Mary-Lynnette will know what I mean. Looking forward to seeing you all soon. Your brother, Ash"

Jade turned to look at me but, I didn't know what to say. To think that finding his soulmate would change Ash so much. I mean hey, I'd seen slight changes in Jade and Mark but nothing this... drastic.

"So should we go? Or should we just completely ignore the letter?" asked the always optimistic Kestrel.

"I don't know it certainly doesn't sound like Ash but maybe..." I started, hesitating; unconvinced "he really has changed."

"I don't think it sounds like him either but, look at Jade she's changed as well" Kestrel agreed, voicing what I had thought earlier.

"You know who I think it sounds like? I think it sounds like the old Ash, the one we grew up with. So, maybe he's just changed back" argued Jade.

I sighed but didn't argue it wasn't worth it.

"Wait; shouldn't we go get my sister?" Mark asked, clearly confused.

I hesitated (again) but, I honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"No" Kestrel growled "until we decide what we're doing no one goes anywhere. Understood?" Kestrel snapped menacingly, glaring at Mark the entire time. Mark took a step away from her, knowing she wasn't really what she appeared. For Mark and Mary-Lynnette knew what most people didn't, they knew that my sisters, my brother, and I were vampires. They also knew about the Night World.

"Back off, it was just a suggestion. Though I do agree with you that we shouldn't let anyone know about this" I pointed to the letter "until we decide what we're going to do but, all the same you don't need to get so defensive about it.

"Thank you" Mark mouthed at me. I gave an inconspicuous nod of my head in response. _Always happy to help._ God, I need to get a life. _Focus Rowen _I chastised myself.

"Look, I think we should go" Jade imputed "but if you guys don't want to go whatever I fully understand. Either way Mark and I are going, even if it's by ourselves. Besides I think it would be nice to see Ash again, it has been almost a year, and I think that Mary-Lynnette will agree with us" `us meaning Jade and Mark` "when we tell her"

Mark`s head whipped up at the mention of us but now he and Jade were facing each other and just grinning.

"Yeah, whatever. Like I'm gonna let my baby sister run around Las Vegas with some 16-year-old boy" Kestrel teased.

"I am not a baby. You're just old." Jade yelled at Kestrel looking pretty ticked off. Kestrel didn't reply just stood there glowering at Jade.

"Stop it you two please," They both turned to look at me. "Kestrel, Jade is not a baby. And Jade Kestrel is not old. Unless you are trying to inconspicuously tell me that I am really old seeing as I am the eldest then stop." Jade looked down at her feet guiltily and I heard a mumbled apology.

"Next time, just ignore her, alright?" Jade nodded and smiled. "Anyways, I think..." I hesitated looking at Kestrel "that we should go." Mark grinned, Jade stuck her tongue out at Kestrel, I glared at Jade, and she stopped but Kestrel... well Kestrel looked furious.

"Does that mean we can go and tell Mary-Lynnette now?" Mark asked, hopefully.

My sisters and I looked at each other. Jade nodded, I shrugged, but Kestrel, once again causing trouble shook her head furiously.

"No, we already decided it doesn`t sound like him maybe it`s a trick message. Besides Ash always gets what he wants, he deserves a little disappointment too." Kestrel.

"But, that`s not fair to Mary-Lynnette" Jade.

"I think Mary-Lynnette should decide" Me.

"I agree with Rowen." Mark. "So, can we go tell my sister now?"

I nodded. Mark was beaming as he and Jade linked hands and turned to walk out the door. I started to follow but Kestrel stopped me.

"I don't think this is a good idea" she whispered to me, looking at our sister and Mark's retreating backs, angrily.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a soulmate" I whispered back. I yanked out of her grasp, grabbed Ash's letter and walked out the front door, Kestrel shooting daggers into my back(with her eyes) the whole time.

**Hey guys. I hope you liked the sneak peak. Alright now here's the deal should I continue or should I just quit. I am not posting the next chapter till I get at least 3 reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2 An unexpected change

**Hey guys, forgot to mention this earlier but I don't own the Night World. LJ Smith does. WAAA!**

**Anyways Enjoy**

_**Chapter 2- An unexpected change**_

I ran as fast as I could to catch up with Jade and Mark. Kestrel was still at the house, hopefully doing something productive. By the time I caught up to my sister and Mark though, they were standing with Mary-Lynnette inside the house.

"Have you..." I paused to catch my breath" have you told her yet?" Mark and Jade shook their heads trying to be inconspicuous, like I was.

"Told me what?" Mary-Lynnette asked, turning so she faced all of us (not just Mark and Jade,) "and where's Kestrel?"

"At the house. We had a little... disagreement. Anyway that isn't why we're here. A letter came from Ash" I explained.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette gasped, face full of obvious shock. I pulled out the letter and handed it to her outstretched hand. I watched the emotions playing across her face as she slowly read the letter. She looked up at Mark, who shrugged. Mary-Lynnette ripped of the part Ash had written about her and gave the rest back to me. What she did next surprised me more than even Mark. Mary-Lynnette ripped her part of the letter up into tiny little pieces. She looked back at me guiltily, I guess hoping I didn't need that part of the letter and turned to go. I stood frozen in shock at what she had done as Mare walked up the stairs. I shook of my disbelief and raced up the stairs after her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to face me, when I caught up.

"Alright, what was that all about?" I asked, confused... again

"I don't want anything to do with him" she replied calmly, looking me in the face, instead of down at her feet as I had expected.

"Why?" I asked. God she was confusing me. Just last week she had been asking how long it would be till he came back, now _this!_

"Because he's a murderer." I watched Mare's eyes fill and spill over. She didn't look so confident anymore just uncertain and confused.

"Mare," I stepped forward and placed my hand on her shoulder "you can't prevent it he's you soulmate" but, it was the wrong thing to say obviously.

"Watch me" she growled angrily. God I cannot take all these sudden mood changes. Are all human girls like this? Either way, I had to try and explain for Ash, and for my sanity.

"But Mary-Lynnette, he's trying to make up for it. He's helping anyone he can. He's not killing people anymore. He even joined Circle Daybreak, something he swore he would never do! And all of it is for you."

"Well, too bad." I was starting to get really annoyed now. Ash gives up everything for her and she decides she doesn't want anything to do with him?

"Alright, listen up Mare. If you aren't willing to go, I will forcibly make you come with Jade, Kestrel, Mark, and I." She glared at me.

"Look, I just want to forget that ever happened. And besides if I'm with Ash I'm putting his life at risk, I'm _endangering_ his life. I do _not_ want to want to be the reason that Ash dies. I _will_ not be the reason he dies."

"Ash would do anything for you. He loves you, can't you get that through your thick skull? I'm sorry, that was rude" I took a deep calming breath and continued "but don't you understand? He loves you more than anyone so don't break his heart again by sending him away a second time." She nodded, turned, and started down the aisle.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To go pack" she called over her shoulder. I grinned and walked down the stairs.

10 minutes later

"She's going, just like that?" Mark asked confused after I had told them what had happened. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Why" I inquired "is that strange?"

"Well," he replied "it's just that Mary-Lynnette doesn't give in that easily, she's stubborn. And she's a talented actor..."

I was racing upstairs, before Mark even finished speaking. When I walked into Mary-Lynnette's bedroom, the window was open and a rope ladder was hanging out the window. I ran to the window using my inhuman speed. I leaned out the window to see Mary-Lynnette halfway to the ground.

"Where are you going?" I called down.

"Vegas" she replied simply.

"Come back up, we'll go together."

"I can go myself, I'm not a baby. Besides if I go with you I have to wait for you to pack, and I put yours, Kestrel's, and Jade's lives on the line."

"Wait a minute," she paused and looked up at me. "You're telling me that all of this is because you are too impatient to wait, and you don't want to endanger our lives!"

"Yeah" Mary-Lynnette resumed her climbing. Much more of this and I was going to freak, and trust me that would not be pretty.

"Oh cut it out, I already told you I don't care so get back up here, now"

"No thanks, I'm alright. Actually though, you said Ash didn't care."

"We're blood sisters, I'm not going to let you run off to Vegas by yourself looking for some biy, even if he is my brother."

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." Now Mare sounded mad, but I was furious.

"Yeah but you aren't a legal adult either"

"So?"

"So...!" I almost screamed at her but instead I took a deep calming breath. "Will you please just come up so we can talk this out like rational people?"

"No." If this girl didn't co-operate soon she was gonna be in for a nasty shock.

"Why not?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Ash told me to come by myself. It said so in the note. I called the airport and got a last minute ticket. My flight leaves in three hours." God, I was so confused when I'd read it the note hadn't said anything about that unless... Damn it. Ash had gotten a witch to put a trait spell. The second half must have been revealed only to Mare.

"So, that was all an act so that we wouldn't go with you? So that you and Ash could be alone till we got there?"

"Uh-huh"

"I am going to kill him"

"No, blame me, don't tell him"

"Alright, that's it. You are making no sense whatsoever and I've had quite enough of it. You are coming back up here and you are coming with Jade, Kestrel, Mark, and I whether you want to or not, and I don`t want any complaints.

With that I yanked the ladder up, watching Mary-Lynnette come flying up with it. As I stood there watching though things went horridly wrong. Mary-Lynnette accidently hit her head on the window, and lost her grip on the ladder. I stood rooted to the spot with terror watching Mary-Lynnette fall down the three stories to the ground, screaming.


	4. Chapter 3 confusion and more surprises

_**PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME. I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been forever since i updated but my mom took my computer :'( please don't hate me...**_

******Quinn: Hey Jess**

**Me: Hello what's up?**

**Quinn: I just found out the coolest thing**

**Me: (curious) What?**

**Quinn: You don't own the Night World.**

**Me: Really Quinn, shouldn't you know by now that lying is a sin**

**Quinn: (raises eyebrow) You don`t believe me**

**Me: not a word**

**Quinn: what if your twin told you that**

**Me: how did you find out about that**

**Quinn: She is telling everyone cause she wants to know if anyone else knew**

**Me: What!**

**Quinn: say it**

**Me: what! oh yeah i do not own Night World now excuse me i have to go track down my sister and duct tape her mouth shut. **

_**Chapter 3- Confusion and more surprises**_

I looked down and saw Mary-Lynnette still screaming but thankfully safe, for now. She was hanging onto the second story window ledge, hanging on for dear life.

"Mark" I called.

"Yeah"

"Carefully open up the second story window"

"Why?"

"Oh, just open up the god damn window and help your sister out."I paused then added "please. Be down in a sec."

I closed the window and raced down the stairs as fast as I could only to hear Mark opening up the window and Mary-Lynnette's ear-piercing screams. I walked into the room just as Jade was pulling Mare through the window, still screaming.

"What-the-hell-were-you-thinking?" Mary-Lynnette shrieked, gasping for breath between each word.

"I was trying to get you back inside, and trying but failing to make you sense" I calmly replied, trying to not yell back.

"Oh, and how exactly did that work out for you!" she yelled. It looked as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. You're fine, right? Still unharmed?" she nodded "Now, I'm sorry but you really should have listened." I rolled my eyes and watched as Mary-Lynnette's face turned completely red.

"Woh, woh, woh, what happened?" Mark asked right as I was about to leap at Mary-Lynnette, to prevent her from trying to leave, again. I sighed, Mark examined everything. I turned to face him, watching Mare out of the corner of my eye, ready to move at a second's notice. Then I told my story. The bedroom, the revelation, and finally the yank. Jade's mouth fell oipen. I could hear her thoughts echoing in my head.

_You actually yelled. What happened to calm and level-headed? _I heard her giggle in her head. I sighed exasperated.

Mare looked shocked and disgusted at what she had done. Mark looked as confused as I had felt at Mare's outbursts. Jade looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry" Mare looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed at the way she had acted, it was as if she didn't remember it.

"Why'd you do it" I asked confused.

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I just felt like I had to go outside, like it was a necessity. I had to go to Ash I guess. I'm not really sure. I didn't even realize I was talking." I swore, probably louder than what was necessary. "What?" Mary-Lynnette asked, looking terrified.

"Vampire mind control" I whispered in sync with my sister, Jade.

"which means...?" Mark asked voice trailing off into a question mark.

"It means that someone found out about Mare and Ash, Jade and you, that you guys know about the Night World, or a combination of the three." I told them worried.

"And that they were luring her outside in order to fulfill Night World law" Jade finished scared for her and her soulmate.

"They were going to kill me?" Mare whispered, completely and utterly terrified, or so it looked, anyway.

"Probably" I replied in monotone. I really didn't know what to think.

"That explains so much" Mark cut in glancing at both Mare and I.

"How?"

"Well you wouldn't act like **that** on your own."

"alright, the sooner we get to Ash the better. Maybe he can explain all of this... I hope."

"YAY!" Jade chimed." We get to go see my favourite brother in the whole world" I looked at her confused, when did that change?

"Jade, he is your only brother. Mare, Mark, go pack the faster we leave the better." The siblings trudged up the stairs and Jade turned to face me.

"What should we do?"

"well... _you_ are going to watch Mark and Mare, you know make sure they stay here and all. I`m going to call Kestrel, tell her what happened, and to get over here. Then I`ll go explore the perimeter of the house and lot. You know look for that rogue vampire trying to kill Mare." I turned to face Jade only to see her standing still not even starting to do as i had asked. Then she started screaming, at me.

"No it is far too dangerous. You could die" she ended in a whisper. I had never seen her this worried before.

"Someone has to" I told her gently

"So let someone else do it" she argued

"Who?" I snarled, losing patience in the situation already.

"Everything okay?" Mark asked poking his head down the stairs to see what was going on between my sister and I.

"Yeah, just go back upstairs Mark. Please." I added when he it looked like he wasn`t going anywhere.

"Whatever" he sighed, turning to go back to his room.

"I'm going outside. Stay here" I begged of Jade, hoping she would listen this time. Hoping.

"Enough, please" I cried putting up a hand when she looked ready to argue with me, again.

I turned away from her and walked out the front door only to find myself face to face with none other than the notorious Quinn, Hunter`s minion, and Ash's best friend. He was also one of the most feared and dangerous vampires in the world.

_**Help **_I called mentally to Jade. Last i had heard, Quinn wanted to bring us back to that dreaded island where I had lived for most of my life. Maybe he was the one luring Mare outside or maybe not. Either way I knew I had to distract him, keep him away from Mark and Mare no matter what.

_**What`s wrong? **_Came Jade`s reply.

_**Quinn **_that was all I needed to say. Jade would know the danger just from the name and would hopefully get Mark and Mare out of that house.

"Hello Quinn. What are you doing here?" I inquired calmly but coldly.

"Hello Rowan. It`s nice to see you too" he replied sarcastically, mocking me I assumed. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him, hoping I didn`t look too much like my brother, Ash.

"I hate to disagree but if I remember correctly, and I usually do, last time you came around you tried to drag us back to that dreaded island, and you wanted our Aunt killed for helping us escape."

"Ah yes, ummm... about that... " he looked away as if ashamed, which I doubted considering i had never seen Quinn show remorse before. "I`m-"

"Look, I`m sorry but I really don't have time for this. I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but honestly what are you doing here Quinn because I'll tell you this now, my sisters and I are staying here." Quinn's dark eyes flashed and he looked at me quizzically, i guess debating whether or not he should tell me.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" I asked, terror filling my entire being.

"Ummm..." Quinn looked at the palm of his hand, as if reading it. "Someone named Mary-Lynnette Carter. She is a human but she is also your beloved brother's soulmate."

**Alright so, I am not updating till I get five reviews. Thanks luv u guys, and so does the review button **

**Bye,**

**jmfantasty**


	5. Chapter 4 Good Quinn

Me:QUINN!

Quinn: Yes (walks in)

Me: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Quinn: (innocently) what did I do

Me: You hacked into my e-mail and sent everyone i know an email saying i dont own the Nightworld

Quinn: (tearing up from laughter) That- wasnt- me...

Me: Who was it then

Quinn: Ash

Me: I shouldve known, you are dimissed

Quinn: what if i dont want to go

Me: (goves evil eye)

Quinn: Im gone (runs out)

Me: TIMMY!

Timmy: Yes...

Me: Get Ash. I dont care how, put make him PAY!

Timmy: Gladly

**now on to the story. A/n sadly i actually dont own the night world**

**_Chapter 4- Good Quinn_**

_He knows, he knows, he_ _knows!_ That was the constant refrain in my head as I gazed at Quinn. I had to think fast come up with a plan to save Mare.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I've heard that name before." Quinn looked at me quizzically, as if he could tell that I was lying .

"Are you sure? Cause Ash said that you and his sisters were looking after her for him."

"Why on earth would I believe a word you say? How do I know you even talked to Ash?"

"Two reasons. First of all I have a human soulmate so I had no choice but to join Circle Daybreak, like Ash. Secondly, Ash was supposed to mention that I was coming to escort Jade, Kestrel, Mare, some boy named Mark, and you to Las Vegas where your brother waits."

Oh my god. I can't believe Quinn, of all people joined Circle Daybreak. But hey, you never know.

"Sorry John," I snickered as he grimaced at the use of his first name, "I'm afraid my brother failed to mention that you were coming, besides aren`t you supposed to be at the council meeting?"

"Well, technically I suppose. But I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

"Why? Aren't you a favourite?" Quinn burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh with him though I have no idea why, I guess his laughter is contagious. When we finally regained our breath, Quinn smiled at me.

"What is the last news you've heard from the vampires?"

"I dunno, I haven't had much contact with them this past year." I was really curious now, what was he getting at.

"When I found my soulmate, it was during Hunter's bloodbath. Hunter found out because lily told him. He sent the other six made vampires there on me, and my Rashel." I watched as his eyes softened as he spoke of his love, and I found myself wishing more than ever that I had a soulmate of my own. "Hunter disowned me, and in the process turned those I had considered friends, other than your brother of course, against me. All I wanted was revenge for him endangering my beloved, and I got when heard that Delos, the second wild power, had killed him." Quinn smiled triumphantly, and I knew he was telling the truth by the conviction with which he had spoken.

"She's in here, hopefully..." I smiled at him. I was happy he had found a soulmate, it meant I wouldn't end up with him. Hunter had intended for Quinn and I to be married so his heir would be officially part of his family. The wedding had already been planned for my coming of age, and I would never admit but I was grateful I wouldn`t have to marry someone I didn`t love in more than a brotherly way.

"Hopefully? What aren't you telling me Rowan?"

"Well I told Jade you were here, so more than likely she's taken Mark and Mare somewhere safe but if not... well someone's been luring Mare outside" Quinn smiled at me and laughed. "What?" I snarled. I was tired of being out of the loop.

"I was calling to Mary-Lynnette trying to not go through this confrontation with you and your sisters. I'm think i should be offended" he added putting on a look of mock hurt, "that you guys would run at the sound of my name. Was I really that bad?" I raised my eyebrows, how could he not realize that. "Okay, I get it" Quinn laughed, "I was a right royal ass, but I promise I'm a different person now."

"Let's hope so." I turned my back on him and turned to walk in the house, only to collide with Jade at the front door.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed.

"It's fine." Jade looked completly confused. "Sheesh, he has a soulmate too, okay?" Jade's face broke out into a grin and she ran to Quinn, wrapping her arms around his neck, screaming and offering congratulations. Quinn looked baffled, and all I could manage to do was bend over laughing.

"What's going on?" Mare asked from behind me, while Mark stormed out side.

"A friend showed up. What's your brother doing?" Mare shrugged.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend" Mark yelled, punching Quinn in the face dodging Jade expertly. Mare`s and my mouths dropped in unison, both of us shocked.

"Mark" Jade cried. Mark shrugged, wrapped his arm protectively around Jade's waist and walked her back inside. I raced forward to inspect Quinn who was rubbing his jaw.

"Are you alright?" Quinn nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"The kid throws a good punch."

"Well, that was his soulmate you had your arms around." I teased, Quinn smiled and rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't react, strange.

"Mark and I are packed, when you're ready to go."Mare said softly from the front porch, knowing I could hear her.

"So, is this the lovely Mary-Lynnette Ash talks so highly of?" Quinn inquired, leaning down and kissing her hand. I laughed lightly as Mare blushed.

"Mare, this is John Quinn, Ash's best friend, and partner in crime."

"Shh" Quinn mock whispered, "you weren't supposed to tell her that." Mare smiled and we both laughed. Quinn smiled jokingly, walked up to Mary-Lynnette,

"Pleasure to meet you. It's hard to get Ash to shut up about you sometimes, you're all he can ever talk about" Quinn teased. Mare turned bright red, but looked pleased all the same.

"Mare, I'd like to talk to Quinn alone for a minute so if you could go collect my sister, your brother and the bags, we'll leave once Kestrel arrives." Mare nodded, and walked back inside. I turned back to Quinn, and smiled.

"I have a favour to ask." Quinn cocked his head to the side.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, I don't really want Mare worrying about seeing Ash again, and personally I'm exhausted, so I was wondering if you could maybe knock everyone out, for the plane ride. Please."

"Is that all?" Quinn laughed "I keep forgetting how opposite you are to your brother, I should've known it wouldn't be something outrageous, like 'Quinn help me freeze Timmy's underwear' only managing to upset my soulmate in the process of helping" Quinn smiled with relief.

"Oh dear god, did he really-"

"Rowan, is everything okay?" I turned and smiled as I saw Kestrel run down the driveway, snarling when she saw Quinn, oh dear, I was going to have some explaining to do.

"What is he doing here?" Kestrel growled. I sighed and decided on non-verbal communication. I entered her mind and showed her what had happened within the last hour.

"Oh" Kestrel muttered nodding. "Well, congrats... I guess." Quinn smiled.

"I never thought I would say this, but love is a wondrous thing." Both mine and Kestrel's jaws dropped as we saw the sentimental side of Quinn. I hadn't been aware that he had one and from her expression, Kestrel didn't either. Quinn blushed, shrugged and looked away.

"Are you guys ready to go?" came Mare's soft voice behind us. I felt the presence of Jade and Mark, beside hers.

"Let's go." I replied, smiling. We all piled into Quinn's 'borrowed' car, and drove off to the airport, Mary-Lynnette, Jade, Kestrel, and I eagerly awaiting seeing Ash, that was until my joy was swiped away when I saw a ghost image of Hunter Redfern, walking down the street outside my window.

HuH

* * *

**Is it really Hunter**

**»Review to find out.**

**Reviews make things work out, lack of reviews makes someone... die MWAHAHAHAHA**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 5 Garnet

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I dint want to post this chapter cause I dont like the end :( but it just worked with the story. I'm sorry :(**

**Jez: haha u should be, Jade is like so mad at you that you could even imagine that**

**Me: Shut it, I didnt ask your opinion**

**Jez: So? If i'm your sister like you and everyone else claims then i dont need permission to tell you what think**

**Me: Oh? And what else do you think, Jezebel**

**Jez: DONT CALL ME JEZEBEL STUPID!**

**Me: Dont call me stupid then, jez**

**Jez: And as for what else you know, I know that you write hundreds of story drafts you dont show anyone, and you hate getting disturbed while youre reading**

**Me: Howd u know that?**

**Jez: haha I found the drafts under you and**

**Me: Shut up**

**Jez: whatever, under your bed, Happy?**

**Me:yes, continue**

**Jez: And you looked ready to rip Ash's head off when he took your book from you**

**Me: Dang, you're observant**

**Jez: yep :), wanna know what else I know?**

**Me: Sure**

**Jez: That you dont own the Night World (runs from room)**

**Me: (throws closest book at where she was previously standing) Curse you Jezebel! :`(**

_**Chapter 5- Garnet**_

"Slam the pedal. Go, go, go!" I heard myself screaming.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, still going at the same leisurely pace, annoying me.

"Look" I yelled.

"Holy shit, I thought he was dead!"

"So did I, but we can talk about that later. DRIVE!" Quinn picked up the speed until we were going 80 mph, but Hunter managed to keep pace. Sign 1 that it really is him. We arrived at the airport with Hunter on out tail. I jumped out grabbing Mary-Lynnette, while Jade grabbed Mark, and the other two followed along. Hopefully, we could lose him in the crowd.

"Rowan" I heard my voice called, so I turned around, shoving Mare on. I watched her grab onto Jade, so I turned to face _him_, Hunter just standing there watching me. His face pulled up into a smile, confusing me, Hunter never smiles.

"I'm Josh." I breathed a sigh of relief, and took a closer look. He had Hunter's hair, and high cheek bones, but his eyes held a light and warmth that Hunter never had. He had a welcoming atmosphere.

"Rowan," I replied holding my hand out for him to shake. "But I guess you already knew that." He nodded and pulled me into a tight embrace, if I needed air I probably would have died from lack of oxygen. I pulled away and looked at him confused.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked, looking hurt. I shook my head feeling guilty.

"Sorry, no."

"I'm Josh, Josh Redfern. Hunter's son." He spat with venom. Guess he didn't like his dad too much. "We used to hang out in the meadow when we were little."

"Oh my god," I squealed. "You're that Josh? Wow! You've grown up. What's it been, like 2 years?" He nodded smiling, I guess glad that I remembered.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet my Ash, in Vegas."

"I'm going too, want to go together?" I wanted to say no, just in case but the hope on his face prevented it.

"Sure." He smiled, took my hand and navigated us through the crowd to where Quinn, my sisters, and the Carters were waiting. Quinn raised his eyebrows at me and looked down at our entwined hands. Kestrel narrowed her eyes suspiciously and growled. Jade smiled and the Carter's looked nervous.

"Who's this?" Kestrel snarled.

_Warm welcome Kestrel_ I told her telepathically. She rolled her eyes.

"Josh Redfern" Josh smiled and extended his free hand to shake the hands of everyone in our company. "We used to all hang out in the meadow together." A look of understanding passed over Kestrel and Jade's faces but Quinn looked indifferent.

"Flight 213 now boarding. All passengers please report to the plane immediately" the voice rang out over the crowd. Quinn swore his breath and glanced around

"That's us; we better get a move on." We all grabbed our bags and raced to the terminal getting on the plane with 5 minutes to spare, Mare and Mark breathing hard. I smiled at Quinn and nodded when we were all in our seats, and I watched as Mark, Mare, Jade and, Kestrel passed out cold **(a/n I don't know if u can actually use telepathy on other vampires but this is how I wanted it to go so...)**

"You want a nap too?" Quinn asked. I looked at Josh and we both nodded. All I remember after that is blackness, and two strong arms wrapping around me.

I awoke to Josh's kind face looming over me. He offered me his hand and pulled me up. I glanced around and saw a tconfused looking Mary-Lynnette and Mark, and a bored Quinn. Jade happy and ecstatic like normal. The face that scared me the most was Kestrel, who looked very pissed off at me.

"Uh-oh" I muttered

"What?" Josh whispered in my ear.

"An angry Kestrel is never a good thing" Josh looked up and I could feel him flinch against me as Kestrel's penetrating glare turned our way.

"Was it really necessary to have us knocked out" she snarled coming my way.

"No, but I figured it would help pass the time" Kestrel rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah, cause that's such a good reason not to even pre-warn us." I shrugged. Kestrel turned and stormed off the plane. Josh visibly relaxed, entwined our hands and together we walked off the plane, with the others following closely behind.

"Rowan" I turned and looked at Quinn, who looked kind of nervous.

"What's wrong?" _Please don't let there be more complications. _

"Are we supposed to go to Thierry's mansion? And where'd Kestrel disappear to?"

"Umm... I'm not sure... to either"

"You lost Kestrel?" Jade look upset.

"Well, she kind of took off and Ash didn't say where we're supposed to go, but I guess we'll go to Thierry's."

"Wait a minute, Thierry runs Circle Daybreak?" Jade looked thrilled. Her and Thierry had always been close, most didn't understand why though.

"Yeah" I laughed at the sheer joy that appeared on Jade's face, and felt myself smile when I saw Kestrel in the crowd. Then I saw Garnet Redfern pushing through the crowd, a determined glint in her eyes. The smile fell off my face and I heard my name being called as I yanked my hand out of Josh's and raced towards Kestrel, I didn't care though. I ignored them all. The only thing that mattered was getting to my sister before she did. She would kill her.

"Kestrel" I screamed. I felt a tear race down my face, because in my gut, I knew I wouldn't reach her in time. I watched in horror as Garnet pulled a wooden stake from her jacket, just as Kestrel turned to look at me confused.

"What" she called back, smiling. My eyes widened and the entire terminal heard Garnet's voice ring out.

"This is my revenge for you traitorous family of myn. You killed my sisters and my father and now my revenge will be fulfilled with her death" Garnet looked mad with rage. Kestrel whipped around and I watched fear spread across her face, as she realized what was about to happen. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Kestrel raised her hands in self-defence, right as Garnet plunged the stake right through her spleen. Things returned to normal, and I saw pain contort her face, as Garnet plunged the stake through her stomach again and again till she was writhing in agony. I took off with a burst of speed and yanked the stake from her hand.

"Stay out of this Rowan; I don't want to kill you too." Garnet whispered, she had always had a soft spot for me, it was obvious to everyone.

"Not a chance, you're threatening my entire family, which means you're threatening me." I plunged the stake through her heart, I didn't have the heart to torture her the way she had tortured Kestrel. I watched the light leave her eyes as she fell limp to the floor. I turned to Kestrel as tears fell down my cheeks. She was panting on the ground and her face had gone white. She could still survive, but it would take months for her to recover. I took her hand in mine, and leaned over top of her so she could see me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as Kestrel gave me a weak smile, still trying to act strong. I glanced up and saw Quinn looking sad, Mark and Mare looking confused, Josh wearing a concerned look, and Jade balling, Mark's arm securely wrapped around her.

"Please" Kestrel whispered, her voice sounding almost non-existent.

"I can't" I whispered. "You can survive this, please don't leave us Kestrel"

"Rowan, I don't want the months of pain associated with that. I've never been good with pain. Please Rowan, put me at rest" I shook my head tears falling off my face onto hers.

"I can't, I really can't"

"If you loved me, you would." I gripped the stake tight in my hand, and looked at the pain written across her face and in her eyes. I slowly nodded my consent. I raised the stake above her heart, tears streaming down my face

"Kestrel, I'm so sorry." I whispered. I closed my eyes and drove the stake into her heart, hating myself all the way. I looked up and saw her smile at me in a last moment of strength and gratitude.

"Thank you" was the last thing I heard her say before I saw the light leave her eyes.

* * *

**ok, so im like really sorry it ended that way, but... i didnt want change it after i wrote, even though i dont like how it ends for Kestrel :(**

**R.I.P Kestrel Redfern. We will always honour your memory.**

**K, so for anyone interested, i am looking for a beta reader for this story, cause im tired of posting it, going back, and being like, Jessica you forgot a word there. Or like Jessica you spelled t****hat wrong. Ok so ya send me a message to my inbox if youre interested and i want a total of 20 reviews b4 i post the next chapter :)**

**Thx for all the reviews, favourites, and subscriptions, Love u all (and so does the review button)**

**Thx again,**

**jmfantasy**


	7. Chapter 6 Not in the Mood

**Okay, I know I'm a shitty person, it has been FOREVER since I updated, but I was focusing on other stories and I have completed the rest of tem, so now full focus on this one. I will try to be more resilient and update frequently but there's so much going on right now so I can't make any promises. Plus I go away over summer so I update when I have internet. Thank you to those of you who have been diligently waiting for the story and I truly apoligize for the wait, but please do read and review, it would mean the world to me to know you guys are still reading. Thank you my lovely readers 3**

**Jez: oh do stop rambling, just get to the story**

**Me: Bite me Jezebel**

**Jez: *sniff* no thanks you smell bad**

**Me: *evil grin* Morgead said I smelled just fine, in fact, he said he loved the taste of my blood**

**Jez: *fuming* excuse me while I kill him *leaves***

**Me: *waggles eyebrows evilly as Timmy enters***

**Timmy: What did you do this time?**

**Me: *with mock offense* Moi? What makes you think I did anything? I'm offended Timmy**

**Timmy: *laughs* As long as it gets Ash, Quinn, or Morgead in trouble its cool with me **

**Jez: MORGEAD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**Timmy: *grins* good job**

**Me: Why thank you**

**Morgead: Fuck Jez! I didn't do a damned thing, why do you think I did.**

**Jez: Because I trust my twin!**

**Morgead: JESSICA I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Me: heehee... umm... I'm going to go hide in the closet from Morgead and write the next chappie while you guys read, so get to it! and enjoy 3**

**Chapter 6- Not in the mood**

I felt myself collapse internally, I had killed my sister. Whether she had asked me to, or not. The fact still remained that I had killed her after fighting with her just minutes previously. I looked at her lifeless face and the guilt almost consumed me. I felt myself being lifted off the ground but nothing seemed real anymore. I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to see Josh's concerned face.

"You did the right thing." I shook my head, breaking into hard sobs.

"No I didn't. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have taken off, and she wouldn't have been open and vulnerable. And if I had of found her sooner..." My voice trailed off, and I saw security heading this way.

"We have to go." Jade looked at me like I was crazy, along with everyone else.

"Kestrel just d-d-died and you want to leave."

"Security is on their way. We'll bring the body with us but we can't stay here." Why is that I always have to stay strong? Why am I always the one who can't feel emotion so that there's a rational thinker in the group? It isn't fair, I wanted to break down and sob over her body, but I knew I couldn't. I knew this event would change me. I would never be the same person.

"She's right" Quinn consented, looking a little shaken. Quinn leaned down and threw Kestrel over his shoulder. We turned and fled the scene. I felt my body shaking with grief but I kept going, the way I always had. I wanted to believe it was all a dream, there was no way that could have happened, but I couldn't because then it would just be that much harder to accept.

"We're almost there." Quinn whispered as if he knew Jade and I couldn't keep going much longer. "It's just up this hill" My legs went out from under me and I wanted to kill myself. I honestly debated it just to get away from the guilt, but apparently I wouldn't be given the time. Josh scooped me up in his arms and he carried me up the hill, following closely behind Quinn. I turned my head just in time to see Ash run out the door smiling.

"What is this?" he joked. "Carrying my sisters, I thought you were above that Quinn" he grinned but when he saw our faces he lost his joking demeanour.

"What happened?" he whispered as if scared to know. I wiggled out of Josh's arms and walked over to encircle Ash in hug. It had been a long time since he let anyone hug him but I figured he would need it. He hugged right back and I showed him what had happened. I felt him start to shake in my arms and my tears started anew. After that everything became a blur, as a family we cried, uniting as we never had been before. The bond between us was strengthened. We took Kestrel and walked her mummified looking body into the mansion with Ash joined to Mary-Lynnette as if by the hip, as if inseparable.

Mark had wrapped Jade in a tight embrace and refused let go, and me, well I had Josh. His arms encircled my waist and his head rested on top of myn. It had comforting feeling to it and I wondered if this was how the others felt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lord Thierry enter the room, with Lady Hannah. Jade ran to embrace him, soaking his shirt in the process. Thierry looked at me understanding in his eyes.

"Where do you want us to bury her?" I looked up at him, shocked that he could be asking such a thing already.

"What do you mean?" Ash looked at me seriously, shocking everyone. I had never seen him remotely serious in my life.

"Well you can't leave her there"

"We should have a proper funeral" I whispered "In memory of one of the bravest vampire I ever knew." I felt the tears start again and I buried my face in Josh's chest.

"Rowan" A tall girl with black hair walked into the room, glaring at me.

"Not now, Rashel" Quinn muttered.

"So you're the one who was supposed to get my Quinn" That's when she noticed the body and her eyes widened.

"Who is that?" the girl asked turning to Quinn. I assumed that this was his soulmate, but honestly I didn't feel like dealing with her right now

"My sister" I whispered shaking in Josh's arms. She didn't look at me, she had eyes only for Quinn. I assumed he was telling her who she was and letting her know that I didn't like him that way for her face turned happy and then fell, as if she had experienced the pain of losing someone she loved, like she could relate to my pain.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't know, I lost my mother when I was four, trust me the pain gets easier to deal with, and eventually you find the murderer."

"I already killed her"

"The murderer?"

"Not exactly, I laid the final blow..." And so I told her what happened leaving out names though, I dont know why but I felt like I knew her, she was just one of those people I guess.

"Who was the vampire?" Thierry asked gently, I turned to look at him.

"Garnet Redfern"

"I thought she liked you?"

"She did, but she wanted revenge for the death of her sister and father."

"Oh" I nodded.

"Please excuse me" They all nodded and everyone dispersed. My sibling and the Carters stayed behind to mourn Kestrel, but I couldn't I had to get away. The shame of what had done was killing me, they would tell me what I did was fine, that it was what she wanted, but I knew that she could have been saved, it was Kestrel, she could have lived, and so I left. I ran to the garden and collapsed beside the fountain, crying my heart out, I was the eldest I was supposed to protect her and I failed. That's when I heard the footsteps.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood" I muttered, but the footsteps didn't stop. I looked up to see Rashel looking down at me.

"Please, just leave me alone" I begged. She looked at me with wide green eyes.

"I know how you feel. I've spent my whole life killing vampires trying to avenge my mother's death, ever heard of the cat? The feeling of failure eats you alive for the first couple of weeks, and sure you'll never quite get over what happened, or forget, or even move on, but eventually you'll learn to live around it." I nodded and she set her hand on my shoulder reassuringly and then turned to leave.

"Rashel" I called. She turned back to look at me, at my tear-stained face, she smiled sympathetically "Thank you" She nodded and walked back to the house, leaving me alone to think over what she said, still feeling completely depressed.

**Look down!**

**Yep see that button? Click it and leave a review. Thanks 3**

**jmfantasy**


	8. Chapter 7 Soulmates

**I know, this is really short, and really late, I really do apologize I'm just really stressing about school... anyways, here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy :) **

**Jez: You should feel horrible, making these people wait**

**Jess: I know... I do, these wonderful people shouldn't have had to wait on me :(**

**Jez: You are horrible**

**Jess: Oh shut up, here's the story guys.  
**

Chapter 7- Soulmates

"Rowan?" The call came lightly and I recognized my brother's voice.

"Go away Ash." He rounded the corner and he looked concerned. I was the eldest and the one who was supposed to be worried about him, not the other way around.

"Jade told me what happened, I'm so sorry you had to do that Rowan. You were always the most sensitive; I never wanted you exposed to something like that."

"It's not your fault Ash," I whispered it gently, missing Kestrel deeply. Ash knelt beside me, and pulled me into his arms. For the first time, I didn't fight with Ash when he comforted me. I let him, and let myself cry into his arms. When I recovered, I looked up at him and into his purple eyes,

"How have the meetings been going?" I asked it softly, wanting any change of subject. I knew I'd chosen the wrong one though, when Ash's eyes changed to black, and his body stiffened.

"They've already made their decision," he muttered it darkly, and I knew that someone he disliked had been put on the council.

"Who is it?"

"Lucas Blackthorn. They didn't even choose a Redfern, for Goddess's sake! But he did it smartly, he appealed to the witches, and the lesser members of the council, who all voted for him. And overall that outweighs the higher votes of the upper council members."

"Wait, isn't he the one who hates most of the Redferns for executing his uncle for loving a werewolf?" Ash nodded, and I understood his anger. We would certainly have an interesting time now because of our new leader. I shook my head lightly, and knew I needed to get away, if only for a little while.

"I'm going hunting." Ash looked at me, and started to protest, but seeing my look stopped and nodded.

"Okay, but just remember; try to stick to the ones who look like they'll have their mind wiped easily." I nodded and took off into the night, leaving Ash alone in the clearing.

I was wandering the streets, looking for the perfect human. I was walking along the strip so I didn't figure it would take long. I spotted one who looked like he might taste good. He was tall with fair blonde hair. He looked like he worked out but not in a pro wrestler type way. I took off across the street so I was walking a little in front of him. I swayed my hips a little, and felt his eyes on me. I grinned and took off into a side alley. I heard the soft pitter patter of feet and knew he was following me. I stopped in a dead end, and looked around, trying to look lost.

"Looks like you're in quite a pinch." He grinned and walked up to me, and I felt the stupidest little flutter, but chose to ignore it.

"Sir, I'm just trying to find my brother." He walked closer, and I waited patiently. When he was close enough I kicked out and knocked him against the wall. He stood with his back straight against it.

I looked at him and he glared back, the stupid human. Even when faced with death they are stubborn. I felt my eyes narrow and my teeth lengthen. I knew that he would no longer see the beautiful girl I usually was but instead, a monster so, I waited for the screaming, but it never came. Instead he just grinned at me, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. Now, I was really confused, until I saw the ring. I dropped to my knees and started apologizing, looking like a fool. When I stood up again he was still grinning.

"My apologies, my lord, Lucas, lord of all vampires" I whispered, repeating myself again.

"I accept your apology, besides it was merely a mistake..."he paused looking questioningly at me.

"Rowen," I filled in, grinning now in spite of myself, while flipping my warm brown hair. He took a step closer and replied,

"Well Rowen, please call me Luke, not my lord or anything else like that or I shall be forced to call you Ms. Redfern."

"Okay, Luke" I sighed. I knew most people disliked us Redferns not to mention the fact that Ash would probably kill me if he found out about my little `encounter` so I was about to turn to leave when his watch beeped and he sighed.

"I have to go" he muttered looking somewhat sad and... Disappointed?

"Big meetings?" I inquired; glad that I wouldn't have to be the one to leave first. He nodded but as he turned to go his hand brushed mine and the world disappeared.


	9. Chapter 8 Giving In

**Hey guys, so I don't know how frequently I'll be updating, as November is a busy month for me, so I apologize I am hoping for once a week. I'm really sorry :( also it was pointed out to me that I was spelling Rowan's name wrong, I apologize, anyways thanks for being amazing you guys 3**

**And I jusr realized that I uploaded chapter 7 again instead of Chapter 8, really sorry you guys.**

Forbidden Chapter 8- Giving In

A golden haze surrounded me, and I felt his mind press softly against mine, questioning, confused. He obviously hadn't believed the rumours about soulmates.

'Soulmates' my mind cried out, 'I can't be soulmates with him, he's lord of the vampires, they're trying to kill everyone I love!'My mind whirled, trying to think of a way to get him away. This feeling was glorious, and I knew if I didn't have my siblings to consider, I would give in to my desire to be with this gorgeous man, despite my hesitation. I shoved with my mind trying to get him away, but something in him reached for me despite my protest.

'It's okay Rowan' his voice whispered softly in my head, 'Let me in, I won't harm you, I promise.' I felt him open his mind to me, embracing this, while I desperately threw a shield up, trying to keep away. Images flashed before my eyes, and I slowly realized that they were his memories. I saw a young Lucas, age 6, with a girl who looked similar to him, a girl I assumed to be his sister. I saw different images of him, but all of them had this young girl, whose name I learned was Veronica. She was his sister, two years younger than him, and his best friend. I felt a lurch in my heart, remembering Kestrel, and a well of misery raised up inside of me. It felt almost as if Lucas reached out a hand to console me, I was embraced with worry, and compassion. The images continued and I felt his pain as he relived his sister's death. It was the longest memory I had seen.

*Start of Memory*

I saw Lucas seated with his sister, at the table, he looked as he did now, different, powerful.

"Veronica, there's something I need to tell you," he whispered morbidly. The innocent 16-year-old cocked her head and looked at him, confusion written across her face.

:"What's wrong Lukey?" Luke gave her a pained look and ran a hand across his face.

"I-I've changed Ronnie, I'm not who I once was. I-I'm a monster now." Veronica looked confused, not understanding, but pained at the same time.

"Luke you could never be a monster, you are one of kindest guys I know. And you're my brother."

"You don't get it, I've changed. I'm not me anymore!"

"So explain it to me then, instead of talking in riddles!" Lucas sighed darkly, and growled at her, exposing his canines. Veronica eyes widened, and her hand flew up to her heart.  
"I'm a vampire Ronnie, I'm not me." Veronica reached out softly, and took his hand gently in hers.

"Just because you aren't human, doesn't mean you are a monster. Your body might have changed, but you're still my brother, you're still you. Your heart defines you brother, your actions, not your species." Luke's eyes widened in wonder as she spoke, and a grin split across his face.

"You don't hate me?" Veronica laughed and shook her head,

"I could never hate you Luke," she smiled softly and hugged him. I assumed all was well, I couldn't understand Luke's pain, until I heard the bang of the door opening.

"Kill her, she knows our secret."

"No!" Luke screamed, whirling to face Hunter Redfern and other members of the council, he stepped in front of his sister, protecting her, but was removed by two of Hunter's cronies. Tears slid down his face, and I shook as we heard Veronica's tortured screams, her begs to end it, and I understood his pain. When the screams stopped Hunter approached Luke.

"I shall let you live this time, as you were unaware of the Night World laws, but I will warn you now. If you tell another human about the Night World, you will both suffer the same fate as that useless child. Remember these words, embrace our world, and you should survive. If not," Hunter grinned wickedly, and turned to leave.

"I shall avenge her," Luke whispered softly. Hunter stopped, as if to confront him but then continued walking, beckoning to his stood up brokenly, and went to check on his parents, to see why they hadn't come when they heard the screams, only to walk into their bedrooms and find them murdered as well. His pain enveloped my heart, and I was knocked out of the memory.

*End of Memory*

'I'm so sorry' I whispered lightly, I could feel his sorrow surrounding him, and before I could stop it, my mind opened to him. I saw what he saw, as I relived her childhood. Stuck on a tight leash not allowed to go anywhere, trying to be strong for my sisters. Our escape and the death of my aunt. Killing my sister. Every moment that made me who I was, though I managed to withhold anything that involved Ash. I knew it wouldn't go over well.

'Ash? Ash Redfern? What about him?'

'Shit!' I thought, realizing he had heard my thoughts of relief. I sighed, giving up, and released myself to this feeling, to the golden glow, to the ease of being here with him, I gave myself over to the contented feeling of the soulmate principal. Memories flashed before both of our eyes, and suddenly we were lifted above this, into a small environment, surround by our golden haze. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw him, and smiled, feeling a light feeling in my heart, for the first time in what felt like ages. I smiled gently at him, and took his extended hand. He pulled me softly to him, looking down at her.

"You know this won't be easy, right?" he whispered it gently, not wanting to ruin the moment."Your brother hates me"

"I know," I smiled radiantly, "But it's worth it" Lucas grinned, and we moved for each other, locking our lips for the first time as we returned to reality.

I looked up softly to see Luke, we were in a tumbled heap on the ground, though I noticed that his arms had woven their way around my waist, pulling me to him. He blinked groggily and smiled back down at me. He slipped out from behind me, standing up and offering me a hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Well, what shall we do then luv?" I grinned at him and held his hand lightly in mine.

"We could go hunting, I am hungry."

"Ah right, as I recall, you were going to make me your prey." I turned pink, already that seemed like a lifetime ago. It was shocking to realize it had only been an hour ago, but my life had changed. There was no going back, and I knew my family wasn't going to like it.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he waggled his eyebrows

"It's okay, I wouldn't mind you taking a bite out of me, as long as I can get one from you luv" he purred softly as I felt myself flush at his implication.

"You will stay the hell away from her" we both jumped and turned to see Ash standing in the hallway.


	10. Chapter 9 The problem with Families

**Okay, so this is probably going to be tha last chapter until Dec 1. But after that, i'm thinking there's prob only going to be a few more chappies, sorry guys 3 I hope you stick with me.**

Forbidden Chapter 9- The Problem With Families

"Ash, it's fine" he turned to me, anger evident on his face.

"It's fine? You've betrayed us! The moment I let you go, you let your guilt drive you into the arms of the man who usurped us? How could you! I thought you gave a damn about your family!" I flinched at his words, Kestrel's face flashing across my mind. I felt a surge of anger that wasn't mine, and felt Lucas's arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Watch what you say, Redfern." the ice in his voice seeped through me, and I leaned back into the safety of his arms.

"Or what twit, you gunna have me staked. I want you to stay the hell away from Rowan. You have no right to lay a finger on her." Ash's face was red with anger, and his hold on his temper was slipping, that much was evident from his body posture. I went to slip out of Lucas' arms to appease my brother, but he just held on tighter.

"No I wouldn't do that, because it would hurt your sister. But I would advise you to watch your tongue. Rowan and I are soulmates, so you're going to have to get used to having me around, I'm not going anywhere Ash Redfern." Ash's face pinched in irritation, but then it drained from his face, and he looked at my with sad, broken eyes.

"Please tell me it isn't true Rowan, please, not him." I lookeds at my brother and felt my heart tear as I looked at the pain he was showing me, that which he had hidden for so long, and I realized that even though he didn't let it come across, he needed me just as much as Jade and Kestrel had. He couldn't bear to think of me having a soulmate because of all the hurt he'd had with his soulmate. And even though he had her back, the memory was still there, and he needed me. I pulled softly out of Lucas' arms, and I felt, rather than saw the hurt I was causing him. I started walking towards Ash, but I stopped halfway there, feeling pain on both sides, one that I'd caused, and both that I could fix. I was torn, between the family I loved and had always known, and this mysterious man who I knew I loved in some way, that could offer me a world I'd never seen, never known. My head spun, I didn't know what to do, but when I looked up into my brother's sad ever-changing eyes, I made my choice. I stepped towards Ash and wrapped him into my arms, pulling him close, as he wrapped his arms around me. Ash grabbed my hand and started tugging me back down the alley.

"Rowan..." I heard his whisper, and it took all my willpower not to turn around and run back to him.

"Goodbye Luke," I whispered it softly but I knew he had heard me, and as I walked away from this man, my soulmate, my only thought was "_I'm so sorry."_

We reached the Thierry's house, and not once had Ash release me, he'd kept a firm grip on me the entire time. Waiting at the gate was Mare, when she saw us a radiant smile spread across her face, and she ran to me, enveloping me in her arms.

"Thank Goddess you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her, confusion furrowing my brow. Mare looked at Ash with the same look, and elaborated,

"Ash took off after you, said he felt like something was wrong. He took all of two minutes to tell me he was leaving and he was gone. He looked truly frightened for your well-being. I turned to Ash, anger seeping through my very bones, and I saw him cower.

"Ashton Redfern, were you keeping watch over my mind?!" Ash looked away, and I understood why he had been worried. The only time a vampire can't get into another vampire's mind if they are strong enough, is if the vampire was in peril danger, dead, or with their soulmate. So, in a way, a soulmate truly was the ultimate protection, as many people don't know that soulmates hide your mind, because very few vampires have tried to access a vampire's mind when they have a soulmate. It appeared to be a Circle Daybreak secret.

"Wait," Mare said, "so, if you aren't dead, and you weren't in danger... that means.. YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE!" Ash and I both cringed and Mare's excitement faded as I bitterly muttered,

"Not that I'll see him again, Ash took care of that." Mare turned on Ash,

"ASH REDFERN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Ash flinched under his soulmate's wrath and I saw that same pain creep up in his eyes, and a fear of losing Mare, so I stepped in and rectified the situation I had created.

"It's fine Mare, I walked away, it never would have worked because of who he was, all Ash did was bring me to my senses, he made me see that." Mare reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm so sorry Rowan." I plastered a fake smile on my face, and watched sadly as my brother and his soulmate linked hands and walked back to the house together. It stung knowing that I had gotten the short end of the stick, I had gotten a soulmate that I could never be with, it would cause too many problems. I felt a tear slide down my face as I watched the two in-love teenagers, knowing that I would never again have a chance to have something like that. My heart would always belong to the man I could never have.


	11. Chapter 10 Love Story

So this is the last chapter, I am so sorry it took so long. I'm thinking about making an epilogue. For those of you who have read my other stories, this happens before the wedding fiasco. I have another story that I haven't yet published about the character "Jessica" but that's my next goal. So hopefully I'll have the epilogue up soon, and then I'll start on "Wild Power Alert". Thank you to everyone who's stuck by me for this story, it means a lot.

**Chapter 10- Love Story**

I sat alone in the garden, staring remotely at the blooming roses. I couldn't help but feel cheated. All the beauty and happiness around me, and none of it had rubbed off on me. Of all the people in the world, I had to get the one man I could never have as a soulmate. And not just because of my brother, but also because of Circle Daybreak. He was leading the vampires, and there's no way the vampires would be okay with their leader being with a Daybreaker. They would target both of us and kill us if they ever found out.

"You're Rowan right?" I looked up and met the eyes of a beautiful young girl with long brown and stunning ice blue eyes. I nodded gently, and she took a seat beside me. "My name's Jessica, pleasure to formally meet you." I looked her sceptically, confused as to why the last wildpower would be talking to me. She looked right at me, and it felt like she could see right through to the depths of my soul. There was something in her eyes though, something almost broken, that made me think that perhaps she knew what I was going through.

"Nice to officially meet you too," I replied quietly.

"Don't let him go Rowan." I raised an eyebrow in confusion, pretending not to comprehend. She sighed and elaborated, "Your soulmate. Don't let anything get in the way. Your family may not approve, but they'll come around with time. Trust me, it hurts more to lose a soulmate then it does to have a brother mad at you. It isn't worth the pain. I made the mistake of letting the possible future get in the way of me and my soulmate, and those were the worst months of my life. Fight for him Rowan, fight with everything you have, because if you don't, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. And considering that you're a vampire, that's a long time."

"It's too late though," I whispered sadly, "I already told him I can't be with him, I already told him to leave. I can't go crawling back. He probably already hates me for giving up so easily on what we had." She took my hand in hers reassuringly and gave me a small smile

"He's your soulmate, he could never hate you. Think on it, you have time still. Just don't wait too long." I nodded sadly. Jessica squeezed my hand and stood up to leave.

"Jess?" she turned back around to face me, "Thank you."

"Anytime Rowan." She turned to walk away, and I watched her retreating figure, my mind already drifting back to Lucas.

That night, as I readied myself for bed, I knew Jessica was right. I knew I was going to do everything in my power to get Lucas back. I slipped under my covers and closed my eyes, expecting sleep to take me, but it didn't. Instead when I closed my eyes all I saw were images of him in my mind's eye, floating around. Happy images from within our minds, but they quickly turned to sad images, ones I'd created myself. Images of hate in his eyes when I approached him, images of the hurt I imagined I caused him by walking away. They welled up in my mind, and I felt the despair of my images growing inside of me. I heard a _ping _against my window. I stood up and looked outside, feeling my heart soar in my chest. I opened my window and jumped onto the branch outside it. I quickly scaled down the tree, and landed right in front of him.

"You came back," I whispered happily, smiling up at him.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't stay away, and I knew you didn't want me to, I could feel it." Lucas's hand reached out and entwined with mine. I reached up gently to place my hand on his cheek,

"I'm sorry. I couldn't risk losing Ash after Kestrel and-"

"Shh, its okay, I understand. I know what it feels like to lose your family, and I would never ask you to do that. We'll make him understand, okay? And if he doesn't, then we don't have to tell him. You can pretend to send me away again, and we can see each other still. We'll figure it out." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his hand under my chin, and he tugged my face up so he could meet my eyes, "I think we were interrupted before," he whispered, grinning cheekily. Before I could respond his lips were on mine, and the golden haze surrounded my mind once again. I let it take over, and I was enveloped in his mind.

We spent the rest of the night lost in each other's minds, exploring and learning as much as we could about each other. Everything felt like it just might work out.

The next morning Lucas and I woke up in each other's arms, on the ground under the tree. I smiled at him, and stretched. He stood up and offered me a hand.

"Time to go face the big cat," he said grinning. I laughed, and took his hand.

"Ash isn't that bad. You just seem to bring out the worst in him," I teased back, but inside I felt my stomach begin to knot in worry. Lucas squeezed my hand reassuringly, and we walked into the mansion. I walked into the sitting room, surprised to find it empty, except for Ash and Mary-Lynette, who were curled up on the couch together, whispering quietly.

"Hey guys," I called gently. Both of their heads shot up, and for a moment, anger clouded Ash's features, before he schooled his expression and stood up.

"Rowan," he greeted, before Mare stood up and whacked his arm lightly, and he added "Lucas"

"Ash," Lucas greeted, nodding his head and smiling warmly, "Mary-Lynette, what a pleasure to meet you," Lucas took Mare's hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it. Mare's cheeks went pink, and Ash's arm snaked around her waist.

"What are you doing here my lord?" Ashe asked sarcastically.

"I came to be with my soulmate." Anger reigned in Ash's face, before he finally blew and yelled,

"So even after I told you to stay the hell away from my sister, you decided to come crawling back anyways!" Lucas nodded,

"Yes, Ash. Because I love her. She is my soulmate and I have no intention of leaving her side ever. You would tell me to go to hell if I tried to make you leave Mary-Lynette, so as much as I wish you would give us the okay because I know it would make Rowan happy, I'm not leaving, even if you don't. I will fight for your sister Ash. I love her." A grin spread across Ash's face and I felt my confusion grow, though I wasn't sure if it was mine or Lucas's, probably a mix of both.

"Good," Ash replied extending his hand. Lucas took it and they shook hands, "I'm glad we've sorted that out. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt her. But even though you're her soulmate, if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you, even if you're the Lord of all the Vampires." Ash grinned, and Lucas smiled back,

"I wouldn't have it any other way Redfern."

Mare's hand entwined with Ash's and she nodded at him, as if wanting him to tell us something. Ash blushed.

"What is it Ash? What aren't you telling us?" I asked confused,

"Mare and I, umm, well we got engaged last night." I squealed and grabbed Mare's hand,

"How?"

"Well," Ash grinned, "after you left us, Mare yelled at me, for a couple minutes, and I told her I'd take her out for dinner to make it up to her. She told me to remember how I felt when she sent me away, and to see that that is exactly what I was doing to you. She made me promise to fix what I'd done. She left to get ready, and I knew then that I never wanted to leave her again, I went and bought a ring, and while we were out I proposed. She agreed on the condition that I fix this problem. I was going to come find you later today actually, and offer my forgiveness. But I like this way better," Ash grinned cheekily and Luke and I both laughed. And as we stood there laughing, I couldn't help but think that perhaps there was hope for the Night World after all. Perhaps with the Lord of the Night World on our side, we could avoid an apocalypse, and things would work out for the best.


	12. Epilogue

So after this I'm going to type my story that I mentioned in the last chapter. I will have it out ASAP but I have a short one-shot that is like a prequel to it, that I'm going to post soon. Anyways, enjoy, and please leave a review

Epilogue

A year had passed since Luke and I had finally gotten together, and not long after we'd gotten married. We had decided to get married ten months ago, knowing we wanted to get married anyways, and it was better to do it before things got crazy with the apocalypse. It had been a small wedding, with just my family, and their soulmates. I was glad when it was over, and I could officially call Luke mine. Ash and Mare got married four months after us, and unfortunately, Lucas couldn't make it. He'd had an emergency meeting. He was trying to steer the vampires out of their prejudices, but it wasn't working so well. They were set in their ways. But on the bright side, Luke had officially joined Circle Daybreak, and was Thierry's partner in the organization due to his influence. Shortly, after Luke and I had gotten married, the rest of the soulmate pairs started to follow. Jez and Morgead married a month after Ash and Mare, and then Keller and Galen had a double wedding with Rashel and Quinn a month after that. Poppy and James married two months later, followed two weeks later by another double wedding of Timmy and Blaise, and Thea and Eric. The pattern had continued, and almost all the soulmates were officially wedded, except for Jessica and Peter. But I think he'll pluck up the courage to ask her soon enough. Jez has been bugging him about it non-stop. I hope he does, because I wish her all the happiness, she tried to help me, and without her I probably would have sent Lucas away when he came back.

Lucas and I had gotten our first surprise nine months ago, the day I found out I was pregnant. We hadn't planned it, but it had happened anyways, and we weren't complaining. I had always known that I wanted children, and so had Luke. It was definitely earlier than we had planned, and we were somewhat worried about bringing a child into the world with the apocalypse around the corner, but we knew that it could also be a good thing. The child would give us a stronger reason to fight and win than we would've had before, to create a better world for her. I was due a week today, but I couldn't help the gut feeling I had that today was going to be the day. I turned over in bed, and smiled up at my handsome husband.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled back, placing one hand on my stomach, and using the other to brush my hair out of my face. We both jumped when we felt the baby kick, and Luke grinned happily. "And how's my little girl?" he cooed,

"We don't know if it's a girl or boy Luke," I laughed,

"Nah, this one's feisty. She kicks a lot, like she's excited to get out and see the world. She's got to be a girl." I shook my head chuckling. Luke insisted that she was a girl, but I thought it was a boy. We hadn't really discussed names; we figured we'd know when we saw our child.

"I kind of wish that he was here," I sighed, rubbing my belly absent-mindedly. Luke nodded in agreement, placing his hands over mine. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly,

"I love you," he whispered. Every morning when we woke up, and every night before we went to bed, he would tell me this. As if he never wanted me to forget it,

"I lov-" my voice cut off as I felt the sheets beneath me dampen, and pain racked my body.

"Rowan!" Luke called, as my grip around his hand tightened.

"Get me to the infirmary," I hissed out through clenched teeth. Luke's eyes widened in fear, but he lifted me easily into his arms and took off to the infirmary.

"Ash!" he called, as we passed my brother's room.

"What?" Ash replied irritably, poking his head around the door. He took one look at us flying down the corridor, and ran back in to wake Mary-Lynnette. We made it to the infirmary, and not long after, Ash and Mare were by my side, with Mark and Jade.

"In and Out Rowan, breathe slowly." I nodded, listening to Mare, taking deep breaths. The nurse rushed over,

"What is happening?"

"I think the baby is coming," I wheezed. The nurse jumped to work, and nodded in agreement with me.

"You aren't very dilated, so it will probably be a few hours yet before the baby is anywhere near. But you will continue to go through the contractions." I groaned in protest as another bout of pain gripped me, and I saw Luke wince, feeling what I felt.

After another four hours, I was still in labour, with a death grip on Luke's hand.  
"This is all your fault. You put this inside of me," I growled angrily, I winced in pain, and Luke looked ready to faint,

"Don't worry Luke, it's just the pain talking. She doesn't mean it," Luke nodded uncertainly.

"You need to push miss, I can see the head," the nurse piped in. I nodded and did as she told me, and before I knew it, it was over. The nurse cleaned my baby off and handed the swadled bundle to me. I took one look at my baby and a gasp escaped my throat.

"She looks..."

"Just like.."

"Kestrel..." Mare, Jade and I had all had the same thought pattern.

"You know, I read somewhere, that in special cases a vampire can be reborn, if they die young enough." Ash smiled gently at me, and I turned to look at Luke. He nodded his head, and I turned to the nurse,

"Her name is Kestrel Veronica Blackthorn." Lucas grinned, and held his arms out for her. I consented, when suddenly I felt another bout of pain wash over me. I cried out and the nurse ran back. She bent down and studied me for a moment,

"Did you know you were having twins?" Luke and I shared a look, and I shook my head.

"Well, I hope you're up for round two Mrs. Blackthorn." And so it went again. I clutched Lucas's hand, and not even five minutes later, I was holding my son in my arms. He had baby brown hair, and jade green eyes. He grinned up at me, reaching for a lock of my hair. Lucas and I silently communicated before I spoke aloud.

"His name is Daniel Lucas Blackthorn." The nurse nodded, leaving to fill out the paperwork. Lucas sat down beside me, and I looked over to Mare and Ash, the godparents. I looked Mare's protruding stomach, pleased to know that my children would have a little cousin to run around with soon enough. I curled myself under Luke's arm, and looking around at my family, I felt truly happy. I had everything I could ever want. Now all we had to do was beat the apocalypse. But with all four wild powers on our side, how could we not?


End file.
